


Want For a Better Tomorrow

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo lit the candle and placed it on her windowsill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want For a Better Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, what to do while the power is out

Izumo lit the candle and placed it on her windowsill. One of Gedouin's experiments inside his laboratory caused the power outage across the entire area. Not that she cared, as long as her and Tsukumo were left alone.

She sighed and rested her chin on her arms as she stared out at the city lights in the distance. Izumo wished she was far away from this terrible place where she and her sister could be safe from harm. The Holy Cross Academy could be her way out if she planned it right.

Izumo vowed she was going to save them.


End file.
